


One's Enough, But Three's a Crowd

by cherry619



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Jensen’s status as one of L.A’s top mob bosses he’s a family man at heart. So when his long time husband Jared gets pregnant with not only one kid but three? He can’t help but be excited even if it annoys the hell out of his employees and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One's Enough, But Three's a Crowd

Jensen feels his face light up in a grin. His perfectly white teeth reflecting the glow of the screen as he stared down at it.

He looks down at Jared and he sees tears misting over his eyes. He wants so badly to wipe them away but he feels as if he’s moments away from crying as well.

“Congratulations, guys. You’re going to have triplets!” Jeff, Jared and Jensen’s long time friend and family doctor, says.

“Triplets?” Jared asks in a shaky voice.

Jensen bends down and gives him a long, sweet kiss on his soft lips. “Yeah baby, this is amazing!”

Jared gives him a shaky grin and tightens his grip on Jensen’s hand. “I love you.”

Jensen smiles, “I love you too, baby.”

“Well guys Jared should come in for regular appointments now about in two weeks? Is that okay with your schedule, Jen?”

Jensen knows what Jeff is talking about. Being a top mob boss in L.A does come with a downside. “If it’s not I’ll make it work. The perks of being the boss and all.” Jensen waggles his eyebrows which only makes Jeff and Jared roll their eyes.

“Whatever you say Jen, and once again congratulations.” Jeff smiles and gives each of them a firm handshake before leaving.

“Ready to go home, baby?” Jensen asks Jared who’s busy buttoning up his shirt.

“Yeah I’m a little hungry. Can we stop on the way there?” Jared yawns and rubs his belly. Jensen’s not sure if it’s a gesture for the babies or a gesture meaning he’s hungry. With Jared you never really know.

“You’re _always_ hungry.” Jensen reminds him.

Jared chuckles and grabs onto Jensen’s hand as they walk out the door. “Damn straight!”

Sitting right in front of the clinic is Jensen’s black Mercedes. He just had it washed so the black and chrome shine in the high afternoon sun. Almost to the point of blinding.

Clif is standing in front of the car in his normal black suit. “Hey guys, did everything go well?”

Jensen shares a secret smile with Jared and nods his head without telling Clif anything. They both get into the Mercedes and the moment Jared buckles his seat belt, Jensen is across the seat ravishing his face.

“God, baby, I love you so much!” Jensen kisses Jared again until he’s sure Jared’s head is spinning from lack of oxygen. Jared kisses him back and moans.

Suddenly though, they hear a loud growling and it breaks them apart.

“What the fuck was that?” Jensen turns to Jared with a curious expression.

Jared smiles and rubs his stomach again. “I told you I was hungry.”

Jensen rolls his eyes. “Clif stop by McDonalds would you.”

“Will do, Jen.”

Jared smiles and lays his left arm out in the middle of the seat. Jensen gets the hint and grasps his palm, letting the light hit the silver band sitting on his ring finger.

“Do you remember when I proposed?”

Jared nods, “of course I do. You were so nervous your hands were shaking like leaves!”

“They were not!” Jensen indignantly pouts. “I was cool as a cucumber. It was _you_ who was shaking like a leaf!”

“Me?”

Clif smiles from the front seat as they bicker back and forth. They certainly weren't your average married couple. And Clif was there and he can verify they were _both_ shaking like leaves.

Shaking his head he pulls into the McDonalds drive through and easily orders all of Jared’s favorites. After that not a peep was heard from the backseat.

Soon enough Clif is pulling into Jensen and Jared’s house, which wasn’t as grand as one may expect from a mob boss but was definitely comfortable enough for more than five people to live in.

Pulling up through the gated driveway, Clif nods at the gate watcher and pulls around the large curved driveway. He gets out, intending to open the door, but Jensen is already out and helping Jared out.

“So now will you guys tell me the news?”

Jensen smirked. “Yeah, I’ll call a meeting in a few minutes.”

Jared laughs and Clif rolls his eyes. Jensen could be such a mysterious ass when he wanted, but he loved him to death.

“See you in a bit, Clif.” Jared offers as he’s dragged upstairs to their bedroom.

Clif smiles and waves his goodbye. It was time to raid the fridge.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/cherry916/pic/000eb8c6/)   


  
As soon as they were out of eyesight they attacked each other’s mouths viciously in a  series of hard, brutal kisses.

They bump into the banister and the wall before finally getting to their shared bedroom.

The bed is luxurious, dressed with only the finest of fabrics, it’s considered a heaven in the house.

Jared’s legs bump into the bed and he tips over with a laugh.

“I love you, you know that?” Jensen kisses Jared again.

Jared smiles, “yes, and do you know I love you?”

Jensen suddenly grins, a mischievous look in his eyes. “Hmmm maybe I need some persuasion?”

Jared grins and his hand travels down their bodies to rest on Jensen’s pant covered erection. He squeezes, delighting in the way Jensen moans. “Maybe I could be of some assistance?”

Jensen’s eyes flutter, and within a minute he already has them both stripped down to their birthday suits.

Jensen leaned up against the headboard and grasped Jared’s shaggy hair in his hands. Jared laid against Jensen’s side as he lazily sucks him off. It isn’t the fast paced kind of sex they are used to, but it works for the moment.

Soon enough Jensen’s hand tightens briefly and he spurts his orgasm into Jared’s mouth, who greedily sucks down what his husband offers in one huge gulp.

Kissing Jensen’s limp cock Jared snuggles into his husbands side and sighs. “Three kids…whoever thought of that?”

Jensen hums in agreement and continues massaging Jared’s head. “Well, my sperm is pretty powerful.”

Jared snorts and breathes in the scent that’s strictly Jensen. “Baby, we have to get up and tell them what’s going on. Your elusiveness must be worrying them.”

Jensen nods again without answering. He just wants to stay up here forever with his husband but he knows - being the boss and all - he can’t just do that. “Alright I’m getting up.” Jensen groans as he slips out from beneath Jared and drags his forgotten clothes on. Jared does the same, and they both make their way down into the living quarters where everyone is gathered.

Maids, butlers, cooks, gardeners, Clif, Jensen’s right hand man Chris and his partner Steve, Mike and Tom almost everyone is waiting in the living room for them.

While Jensen was more accustomed to the lime light Jared tended to get nervous in front of so many people even if they all were his friends. He finds himself scooting closer to Jensen, happy when Jensen curls his arm around his back in comfort.

Jensen clears his throat and looks on with proud eyes. “Well we went to see Jeff today and Jared’s pregnant…with triplets!”

Everyone went from quiet to loud cheers and congratulations.

“God Jen that’s awesome!” Chris smacks Jensen on the back and gives him a hug. “Damn son you’re going to be a father.”

“Yeah I am aren’t I?” Jensen says, with awe. It hadn’t really hit him till now that he is going to be a father in a few months. He and Jared….who’d gone from high school sweethearts to having a family together.

Seeing Jared laugh at something Steve is saying, Jensen feels his heart warm with love. Pushing through the people he lays his hand on Jared’s shoulder.

Jared turns around with a small smile on his face and Jensen can’t help pulling him in for another kiss. “Were going to be parents baby can you believe it?”

“Well believe it.” Jared emphasizes with a small squeeze to his hand. Jensen smiles and pulls him in for another kiss.

His other hand settles on Jared’s still flat stomach. Just to think that in a couple of months his stomach will be expanding to accommodate their children. Jensen’s thrumming with so much excitement that he doesn’t even notice Tom and Mike have crept up on him.

“Alright, alright enough with the mush, let’s fucking celebrate!” Mike announces, which has Tom and most everyone there shaking their heads.

“Mike, I can’t drink.” Jared states in exasperation.

Mike shrugs, “so have some smoothie or something, but I’m getting hammered!” Mike yells and makes his way to the kitchen where he knows the liquor is kept.

Jensen shakes his head, “Tom, follow Mike and make sure he doesn’t drink all our good liquor this time?”

“Why do I have to be stuck on Mike duty?” Tom whines and actually produces a pout.

“’Cause you were the one who suggested I hire him, now he’s _yours_ to deal with.” Jensen smirks as Jared tries to hide a laugh behind his hand.

Tom pouts some more, then trudges off towards where Mike is currently trying to do a keg stand.

“You’re so mean but I love you anyway.”

Jensen smiles and pulls Jared in by his waist. “Damn right you do.”

_**Four months along** _

By four months, Jared is already showing. His once flat stomach is starting to curve as his babies develop and grow. He’s already suffering through back pains since he isn’t used to carrying the extra weight around.

And Jensen? Well, he’s found himself a new little kink. Who knew Jared’s pregnant belly could be such a turn on? No matter where he is or what he’s doing he always has to reach out and get a feel of it, have his hand rub over the swell and caress it with gentleness and love.

He’s even dropped a few kisses to it when Jared was sleeping.

Walking into the kitchen, Jensen catches sight of Jared; who’s busy leaning against a counter and chewing on an apple.

Jensen immediately walks up and places his hands on the swell of Jared’s belly. He caresses it softly as he murmurs, “Hey, babies, how are you today?”

“Jensen seriously, you are starting to freak everyone out with doing that.” Jared laughs as he settles his free hand on top of Jensen’s.

Jensen shrugs. “So what? I can freak people out all I want; It’s one of the perks of being the boss you know.” Jensen grins when Jared rolls his eyes again.

“You’re a dork.” Jared retorts in fond amusement.

Jensen just smiles and rubs his belly again, imaging his three babies all nestled together, warm and safe.

_**Six months along** _

Jared sucks in a breath and his hand flies to his rounded belly. At six months he’s definitely gaining weight. He’s about the equivalent of a pregnant person carrying one baby at nine months. His shirts no longer fit so he’s taken to wearing his extra baggy sleep wear all day.

Jensen’s not far away when he hears Jared gasp. It makes Jared smile to see Jensen so attentive and worried. Even if Jensen was a rough business man, Jared knew that family was Jensen’s top priority.

“What’s wrong?” Jensen asks worriedly. His eyes are drawn together and there’s a small pinch in between his forehead that Jared just wants to kiss. “Jared?”

Realizing he’s been daydreaming he grabs Jensen’s hand and rests it over the same spot his hand was in earlier.

Jensen has a confused look on his face until it happens.

Jensen gasps in surprise at feeling a firm kick against his hand. His eyes meet Jared’s in wonderment and Jared can’t help but lean up and kiss his sweet lips.

“They’re saying ‘hi’ to their daddy.” Jared murmurs against Jensen’s lips.

Jensen caresses the belly back a little, almost as if he’s saying his own hello.

_**Eight months along** _

By now Jared’s belly has grown so large that he’s on bed rest, ordered by Jeff.

And Jared hates it.

If anyone knows Jared, they know that’s he a flamboyant, active person and being confined to a bed all day really grates on Jared’s nerves.

Jensen can see every time he comes back from a meeting just how bored Jared is. He wants to cheer him up somehow but doesn’t really know how, especially since when Jared wasn’t bored he was in pain with back cramps out the ass.

Even Mike’s stupid humor couldn’t cheer Jared up.

Jensen unloosens his tie and rubs his stiff neck. As much as he wanted to be with Jared the whole day he still had responsibilities outside of family so he was stuck in meetings all day.

Trudging up towards the bedroom he gives a half wave to the maids who are busy cleaning up the house. _Even if the house is always clean_. Yawning Jensen pushes open the door and smiles at the sight of Jared passed out sleeping.

It’s a rarity, since the babies are always so active and his back seems to always hurt. So it loosens Jensen’s tension up at seeing Jared getting some rest.

Toeing off his shoes, Jensen takes off his slacks and dress shirt. He quietly maneuvers himself into bed and immediately lays his hands upon Jared’s big belly.

He caresses it with a smile and plants a kiss on top of it. “Goodnight babies.”

Closing his eyes he couldn’t help but dream about when he would finally get to meet his babies.

_**At the hospital** _

“It’s two boys and a girl!” Jensen announces happily.

His friends stand up from their perched seating in the waiting room and give Jensen hugs and congratulations.

Late last night Jensen took Jared in for his scheduled c-section and the birth went off without a hitch.

September ninth at twelve-thirty-four am, Jensen’s babies were born.

Two boys; Caleb Kane Ackles and Carter James Ackles. With one girl; Rosie Grace Ackles.

Despite telling himself he wouldn’t cry, he can’t help it as he holds each child in his hands, feeling their little heartbeats and helping to cut their cords.

It is a precious moment that Jensen will treasure in his heart forever.

Parting from the group, Jensen makes his way back to Jared’s room.

Jared seems exhausted but otherwise happy. The I.V is still in and he’s still on bed rest for a few days but Jensen can’t miss the way Jared’s eyes gleam in merriment.

Walking in Jensen is surprised to see Jared sitting up and breast feeding. They both decided that breast feeding was the way to go for now.

It appears Jared is feeding their little girl at the moment as Caleb and Carter lie sleeping in their crib.

“You’re going to be such a beautiful little girl all the boys will want you.” Jared’s sweet voice carries over into Jensen’s range of hearing and he feels himself stopping and listening in.

“But you know what? Daddy won’t let that happen, neither will Papa, cause you’re our little angel.”

Jensen smiles and feels his eyes mist over again. Walking into the room he makes sure his shoes scuff so Jared knows he is there.

Jared’s head pops up in surprise. “Hey how long were you standing there?”

“Long enough.” Jensen whispers. He walks over and sits in the rocking chair between the bed and the cribs. He checks in on Caleb and Carter and smiles at how innocent they look.

Seeing Rosie still hungrily sucking from Jared’s nipple brings a fluttery feeling to Jensen’s chest. “I love you.”

Jared stops looking at Rosie and peers over at Jensen. “I love you too, daddy.”

Jensen smiles and settles his hand on top of Jared’s thigh. Man oh man are his co-workers in trouble. _They’re going to be so bombarded with pictures and stories, they might even quit._ Jensen thinks happily. But who cares? Perks of being the boss.

_**The End** _


End file.
